Samyutta Nikaya
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya The Samyutta Nikaya ("Collection of Clustered Discourses") is the third of the five nikayas (collections) in the Sutta Pitaka. This collection is arranged in a special order by subject matter. Each group deals with a specific doctrine or personality. Vaggas Samyutta Nikaya consists of 2,889 discourses, classified into 56 samyuttas (groups): I. Sagatha-Vagga - The Section of Verses This volume is a collection of verses mostly uttered by the Buddha and in response to different personalities, e.g. deities, Mara the Evil One, nuns, brahmins, King of Kosala, etc. This section is classied mainly according to the individuals and places concerned into 11 samyuttas. 1. Devata-samyutta - Devatas / Devas 1.01: Oghatarana Sutta - Discourse on Crossing the Flood 1.02: Nimokkha Sutta - Discourse on Freedom From Defilements 1.03: Upaniya Sutta - Discourse on the Coming of Death 1.04: Accenti Sutta - Discourse on the Passing of Time 1.05: Katichinda Sutta - Discourse on Things to be Cut off 1.06: Jagara Sutta - Discourse on wakeful Factors 1.07: Appatividita Sutta - Discourse on Lack of Insight 1.08: Susamuttha Sutta - Discourse on Forgetfulness of Ariya Truths 1.09: Manakama Sutta - Discourse on Being Conceited 1.10: Aranna Sutta - Discourse on Forest-Dwelling 1.11: Nandana Sutta - Nandana Park Discourse 1.12: Nandati Sutta - Discourse on Taking Delight 1.13: Natthiputtasama Sutta - Discourse on No Love Like Love for Ones Child 1.14: Khattiya Sutta - Discourse on the King as the Noblest Among Men 1.15: Sanamana Sutta - Discourse on Forest Noises 1.16: Niddatandi Sutta - Discourse on Sleepiness and Sloth 1.17: Dukkara Sutta - Discourse on the Difficulty of Fulfilment 1.18: Hiri Sutta - Discourse on Sense of Shame 1.19: Kutika Sutta - Discourse on the Simile of the Hut 1.20: Samiddhi Sutta - Discourse Concerning Bhikkhu Samiddhi 1.21: Sattiya Sutta - Discourse Containing the Simile of a Spear-thrust 1.22: Phusati Sutta - Discourse on Coming into Contact 1.23: Jati Sutta - Discourse on the Entanglement of Craving 1.24: Manonivarana Sutta - Discourse on Restraining the Mind 1.25: Arahanta Sutta - Discourse on the Arahat 1.26: Pajjota Sutta - Discourse on Radiance 1.27: Sara Sutta - Discourse on the Expanse of Water 1.28: Mahaddhana Sutta - Discourse Concerning Persons of Great wealth 1.29: Catucakka Sutta - Discourse on the Four Postures 1.30: Enijangha Sutta - Discourse Beginning with the Words -Enijangham 1.31: Sabbhi Sutta - Discourse Concerning the Virtuous 1.32: Macchari Sutta - Discourse on Stinginess 1.33: Sadhu Sutta 1.34: Na santi Sutta 1.35: Ujjhana sanni Sutta 1.36: Saddha Sutta 1.37: Samaya Sutta 1.38: Sakalika Sutta 1.39: Pathama pajjunnadhitu Sutta 1.40: Dutiya Pajjunnadhitu Sutta 1.41: Aditta Sutta - The Discourse on Salvaging From the Fire 1.42: Kimdada Sutta - Discourse on what to give 1.43: Anna Sutta - Discourse on Offering of Food 1.44: Ekamula Sutta - Discourse on That Which Has One Root Cause 1.45: Anoma Sutta - Discourse on the Possessor of Numerous Worthy Epithets 1.46: Acchara Sutta - Discourse Concerning the Celestial Park 1.47: Vanaropa Sutta - Discourse on the Merit Gained in Planting Groves 1.48: Jetavana Sutta - Discourse Concerning the Jetavana Monastery 1.49: Macchara Sutta - Discourse on Stinginess 1.50: Ghatikara Sutta - Discourse on Ghatikara 1.51: Jara Sutta - Discourse on Old Age 1.52: Ajarasa Sutta - Discourse on Non-deterioration 1.53: Mitta Sutta - Discourse on Friends 1.54: Vatthu Sutta - Discourse on the Mainstay 1.55: Pathama Jana Sutta - First Discourse on Cause of Rebirth 1.56: Dutiya Jana Sutta - Second Discourse on Cause of Rebirth 1.57: Tatiya Jana Sutta - Third Discourse on Cause of Rebirth 1.58: Uppatha Sutta - Discourse Concerning that which is Not the Way 1.59: Dutiya Sutta - Discourse on the Companion 1.60: Kavi Sutta - Discourse on the Poet 1.61: Nama Sutta - Discourse on Nomenclature 1.62: Citta Sutta - Discourse on Mind 1.63: Tanha Sutta - Discourse on Craving 1.64: Samyojana Sutta - Discourse on Fetters 1.65: Bandhana Sutta - Discourse on Bonds 1.66: Attahata Sutta 1.67: Uddita Sutta - Discourse on Being Ensnared 1.68: Pihita Sutta - Discourse on Being Shut Off 1.69: Iccha Sutta - Discourse on Desire 1.70: Loka Sutta - Discourse on the World 1.71: Chetva Sutta - Discourse on Having Killed 1.72: Ratha Sutta 1.73: Vitta Sutta 1.74: Vutthi Sutta 1.75: Bhita Sutta 1.76: Najirati Sutta 1.77: Issariya Sutta 1.78: Kama Sutta 1.79: Patheyya Sutta 1.80: Pajjoto Sutta 1.81: Arana Sutta 2. Devaputta-samyutta - The Young Devas 2.01: Pathamakassapa Sutta 2.02: Dutiyakassapa Sutta 2.03: Magha Sutta 2.04: Magadha Sutta 2.05: Damali Sutta 2.06: Kamada Sutta - Kamada's Lament 2.07: Pañcalacanda Sutta - Pancalacanda the Deva's Son 2.08: Tayana Sutta - Tayana 2.09: Candima Sutta - The Moon Deity's Prayer for Protection 2.10: Suriya Sutta - The Sun Deity's Prayer for Protection 2.11: Candimasa Sutta 2.12: Vendu Sutta 2.13: Dighalatthisu Sutta 2.14: Nandano Sutta 2.15: Candana Sutta 2.16: Vasudatta Sutta 2.17: Subrahma Sutta 2.18: Kakudha Sutta 2.19: Uttara Sutta - Uttara the Deva's son 2.20: Anatahpindika Sutta 2.21: Siva Sutta 2.22: Khema Sutta 2.23: Seri Sutta 2.24: Ghaññhikaro Sutta 2.25: Jantu Sutta - Jantu 2.26: Rohitassa Sutta - To Rohitassa 2.27: Nanda Sutta 2.28: Nandivisala Sutta 2.29: Susima Sutta 2.30: Nanatitthiyasavakasu Sutta 3. Kosala-samyutta - King Pasenadi of Kosala 3.01: Dhara Sutta - Young 3.02: Purisa Sutta 3.03: Jaramarana Sutta 3.04: Piya Sutta - Dear 3.05: Attharakkhita Sutta - Self-protected 3.06: Appaka Sutta - Few 3.07: Atthakaraõa Sutta - In Judgement 3.08: Mallika Sutta - Mallika 3.09: Yaññia Sutta 3.10: Bandhanà Sutta 3.11: Sattajatila Sutta - Discourse on the Seven Ascetics 3.12: Pancaraja Sutta - Discourse to the Five Kings 3.13: Donapaka Sutta - Discourse on very heavy meal 3.14: Pathama Sangama Sutta - Discourse on the First Battle 3.15: Dutiya Sangama Sutta - Discourse on the Second Battle 3.16: Dhãtà Sutta 3.17: Appamada Sutta - Discourse on Constant Mindfulness 3.18: Kalyanamitta Sutta - Discourse on Having Good Friends 3.19: Pathama Aputtaka Sutta - First Discourse on a Childless Man 3.20: Dutiya Aputtaka Sutta - Second Discourse on a Childless Man 3.21: Puggalo Sutta - Discourse On Types of Persons 3.22: Ayyika Sutta - Discourse Concerning Grandmother 3.23: Loko Sutta - Discourse On the World 3.24: Issatta Sutta - Discourse with Skill in Archery as an Example 3.25: Pabbatupama Sutta - Discourse With a Mountain Simile 4. Mara-samyutta - Mara 4.01: Tapokamma Sutta 4.02: Hatthirajavanna Sutta 4.03: Subhaü Sutta 4.04: Pathamamarapasa Sutta 4.05: Dutiyamarapasa Sutta 4.06: Sappa Sutta 4.07: Sapati Sutta 4.08: Nandanaü Sutta - Delight 4.09: Pathama-ayu Sutta 4.10: Duthiya-ayu Sutta 4.11: Pasana Sutta 4.12: Kinnusiha Sutta 4.13: Sakalikaü Sutta - The Stone Silver 4.14: Patirupa Sutta 4.15: Manasa Sutta 4.16: Patta Sutta 4.17: Chaphassayatana Sutta 4.18: Pinda Sutta 4.19: Kassaka Sutta - The Farmer 4.20: Rajja Sutta - Rulership 4.21: Sambahula Sutta 4.22: Samiddi Sutta 4.23: Godhika Sutta 4.24: Sattavassanubandha Sutta 4.25: Maradhitu Sutta 5. Bhikkhuni-samyutta - Nuns 5.01: Alavika Sutta - Sister Alavika 5.02: Soma Sutta - Sister Soma 5.03: Kisagotami Sutta - Sister Gotami 5.04: Vijaya Sutta - Sister Vijaya 5.05: Uppalavanna Sutta - Sister Uppalavanna 5.06: Cala Sutta - Sister Cala 5.07: Upacala Sutta - Sister Upacala 5.08: Sisupacala Sutta - Sister Sisupacala 5.09: Sela Bhikkhuni Sutta - Sister Sela 5.10: Vajira Sutta - Sister Vajira 6. Brahma-samyutta - Brahma beings 6.1: Ayacana Sutta - The Brahma Request 6.2: Garava Sutta - Reverence 6.3: Brahma Deva Sutta 6.4: Baka Brahma Sutta - Baka-Brahma falsely believes he is all-enlightened 6.5: Apara Ditthi Sutta - The false views of a Brahma 6.6: Pamadam Sutta - A Brahma World 6.7: Kokalika Sutta 6.8: Tissako Sutta 6.9: Tudu Brahma Sutta 6.10: Kokaliko Sutta 6.11: Sanamkumaro Sutta - Eternal Youth 6.12: Devadatta Sutta 6.13: Andhakavinda Sutta 6.14: Arunavati Sutta 6.15: Parinibbana Sutta — Total Unbinding 7. Brahmana-samyutta - Brahmans 7.01: Dhanañjani Sutta 7.02: Akkosa Sutta 7.03: Asurindaka Sutta 7.04: Bilangika Sutta 7.05: Ahimsaka Sutta 7.06: Jata Sutta 7.07: Suddhika Sutta 7.08: Aggika Sutta 7.09: Sundarika Sutta 7.10: Bahudhitara Sutta 7.11: Kasibharadvaja Sutta 7.12: Udaya Sutta 7.13: Devahita Sutta 7.14: Mahasala Sutta 7.15: Manatthaddha Sutta 7.16: Paccanika Sutta 7.17: Navakamikka Sutta 7.18: Katthahara Sutta 7.19: Matuposaka Sutta 7.20: Bhikkhaka Sutta 7.21: Sangaravo Sutta 7.22: Khomadussa Sutta 8. Vangisa-samyutta - Ven. Vangisa 8.01: Nikkhanta Sutta 8.02: Arati Sutta 8.03: Pesala Sutta 8.04: Ananda Sutta 8.05: Subhasita Sutta 8.06: Sariputta Sutta 8.07: Pavarana Sutta 8.08: Parosahassa Sutta 8.09: Kondañña Sutta 8.10: Moggallana Sutta 8.11: Gaggara Sutta 8.12: Vangisa Sutta 9. Vana-samyutta - The Forest 9.01: Viveka Sutta 9.02: Upatthana Sutta 9.03: Kassapagotta Sutta 9.04: Carika Sutta 9.05: Anando Sutta 9.06: Anuruddho Sutta 9.07: Nagadatta Sutta 9.08: Kulagharani Sutta 9.09: Vajjiputta Sutta 9.10: Sajjihaya Sutta 9.11: Akusalavitakka Sutta 9.12: Majjhanhika Sutta 9.13: Pakatindraya Sutta 9.14: Gandhatthena Sutta 10. Yakkha-samyutta - Yakkha Beings 10.01: Indaka Sutta 10.02: Sakkanama Sutta 10.03: Suciloma Sutta 10.04: Manibhadda Sutta 10.05: Sanu Sutta 10.06: Piyankara Sutta 10.07: Punabbasu Sutta 10.08: Sudatta Sutta 10.09: Pathamasukka Sutta 10.10: Dutiyasukka Sutta 10.11: Cira Sutta 10.12: Alavaka Sutta 11. Sakka-samyutta - Sakka (the Deva king) 11.01: Suvira Sutta 11.02: Susãma Sutta 11.03: Dhajagga Sutta 11.04: Vepacitti Sutta 11.05: Subhasitajaya Sutta 11.06: Kulavaka Sutta 11.07: Nadubbhiya Sutta 11.08: Verocana-asurinda Sutta 11.09: Araññayatana-isi Sutta 11.10: Samuddaka Sutta 11.11: Vatapada Sutta 11.12: Devà Sutta 11.13: Mahàli Sutta 11.14: Dalidda Sutta 11.15: Ramaneyyaka Sutta 11.16: Yajamana Sutta 11.17: Buddhavandana Sutta 11.18: Gahatthavandana Sutta 11.19: Satharavendana Sutta 11.20: Sanghavendana Sutta 11.21: Jhatvà Sutta 11.22: Dubbanniya Sutta 11.23: Sambarimaya Sutta 11.24: Accaya Sutta 11.25: Akkodha Sutta 2. Nidana-Vagga. The Section on Causation. Half of this volume deals with causes and conditions, i.e. the law of the Dependent Origination. The rest deals with the elements, the penetration of Dhamma, the round of rebirths, material gain, etc. this section is classified into 10 samyuttas. Nidana-samyutta -- Dependent Co-Arising 12.1 12.2 Paticca-samuppada-vibhanga Sutta -- Analysis of Dependent Co-arising 12.3 12.4 12.5 12.6 12.7 12.8 12.9 12.10 Maha Sakyamuni Gotamo Sutta -- Gotama the Great Sage of the Sakya 12.11 Ahara Sutta -- Nutriment 12.12 Phagguna Sutta -- To Phagguna 12.13 12.14 12.15 Kaccayanagotta Sutta -- To Kaccayana Gotta (on Right View) 12.16 Dhammakathiko Sutta -- The Teacher of the Dhamma 12.17 Acela Sutta -- To the Clothless Ascetic 12.18 12.19 Bala-pandita Sutta -- The Fool and the Wise Person 12.20 Paccaya Sutta -- Requisite Conditions 12.21 12.22 Dasabalaa (2) Sutta -- Ten Powers 12.23 Upanisa Sutta -- Prerequisites 12.24 12.25 Bhumija Sutta -- To Bhumija 12.26 12.27 12.28 12.29 12.30 12.31 Bhutamidam Sutta -- This Has Come Into Being 12.32 12.33 12.34 12.35 Avijjapaccaya Sutta -- From Ignorance as a Requisite Condition 12.36 12.37 12.38 Cetana Sutta - Intention 12.39 12.40 12.41 12.42 12.43 12.44 Loka Sutta -- The World 12.45 12.46 Annatra Sutta -- A Certain Brahman 12.47 12.48 Lokayatika Sutta -- The Cosmologist 12.49 12.50 12.51 12.52 Upadana Sutta -- Clinging 12.53 12.54 12.55 12.56 12.57 12.58 12.59 12.60 Nidanam Sutta -- Ananda's Mistake 12.61 Assutava Sutta -- Uninstructed 12.62 12.63 Puttamansa Sutta -- A Son's Flesh 12.64 Atthi Raga Sutta -- Where There is Passion 12.65 Nagara Sutta -- The City 12.66 12.67 Nalakalapiyo Sutta -- Sheaves of Reeds 12.68 Kosambi Sutta -- At Kosambi (On Knowing Dependent Co-arising) 12.69 12.70 Susima Sutta -- About Susima Abhisamaya-samyutta - Realization 13.1: Nakhasikha Sutta - The Tip of the Fingernail 13.2: Pokkharani Sutta - The Pond 13.3: Sambhejja udaka Sutta 13.4: Sambhejja udaka 2 Sutta 13.5: Pathavi Sutta 13.6: Pathavi II Sutta 13.7: Samudda Sutta 13.8: Samudda II Sutta - The Ocean 13.9: Pabbatupama Sutta 13.10: Pabbatuma II Sutta 13.11: Pabbatuma III Sutta Dhatu-samyutta - The Elements 14.1: Dhatu Sutta 14.2: Samphassam Sutta 14.3: No ce tam Sutta 14.4: Vedana Sutta 14.5: Vedana II Sutta 14.6: Dhatu Sutta 14.7: Sanna Sutta 14.8: No ce tam Sutta 14.9: Phassa Sutta 14.10: Phassa II Sutta 14.11: Sattima Sutta 14.12: Sanidanam Sutta 14.13: Ginjakavasatha Sutta 14.14: Hinadhimutti Sutta 14.15: Kammam Sutta 14.16: Sagatha Sutta 14.17: Asaddha Sutta 14.18: Asaddhamulakapanca Sutta 14.19: Ahirikamulaka Sutta 14.20: Anotappamulaka Sutta 14.21: Appassutena Sutta 14.22: Kusitam Sutta 14.23: Asamahita Sutta 14.24: Dussilya Sutta 14.25: Pancasikkhapadani Sutta 14.26: Sattakammapatha Sutta 14.27: Dasakammapatha Sutta 14.28: Atthangiko Sutta 14.29: Dasanga Sutta 14.30: Cataso Sutta 14.31: Pubbe Sutta 14.32: Acarim Sutta 14.33: Yo no cedam Sutta 14.34: Dukkha Sutta 14.35: Abhinandam Sutta 14.36: Uppado (Uppaado Sutta 14.37: Samanabrahmana Sutta 14.38: Samanabrahmana Sutta 14.39: Samana brahmana Sutta Anatamagga-samyutta -- The Unimaginable Beginnings of Samsara 15.1: Tinakattham Sutta - Grass and Wood 15.2: Pathavi Sutta - The Earth 15.3: Assu Sutta - Tears 15.4: Khiram Sutta - Milk 15.5: Pabbata Sutta - The Length of a world-cycle 15.6: Sasapa Sutta - Mustard Seed 15.7: Savaka Sutta - Disciples 15.8: Ganga Sutta - Ganges 15.9: Danda Sutta - The Stick 15.10: Puggala Sutta - Pile of Bones 15.11: Duggatta Sutta - Hard Times 15.12: Sukhita Sutta — Happy 15.13: Timsamatta Sutta - Thirty Bhikkus 15.14: Mata Sutta - Mother 15.15: Pita Sutta 15.16: Bhata Sutta 15.17: Bhagini Sutta 15.18: Putto Sutta 15.19: Dhita Sutta 15.20: Vepullapabbatam Sutta - Mount Vepulla Kassapa-samyutta -- Ven. Maha Kassapa 16.1 Santuttham Sutta - Contentment 16.2 Anottapi Sutta - Carelessness 16.5 Jinna Sutta - Old 16.13 Saddhammapatirupaka Sutta - A Counterfeit of the True Dhamma / False Dhamma Labhasakkara-samyutta - Gains and Tribute 17.3 Kumma Sutta - The Turtle 17.5 Pilahaka Sutta - The Dung Beetle 17.8 Sigala Sutta - The Jackal Rahula-samyutta - Ven. Rahula Lakkhana-samyutta - Ven. Lakkhana Opamma-samyutta — Comparisons 20.1: Kutam Sutta - The Roof Peak 20.2: Nakhasikha Sutta - How rare is Human Birth? 20.3: Kulam Sutta - The Clans 20.4: Okkha Sutta 20.5: Satti Sutta 20.6: Dhanuggaha Sutta 20.7: Ani Sutta - In the future, The Buddha's word is lost 20.8: Kalingaro Sutta - Straw 20.9: Nago Sutta - The elephant 20.10: Bilaro Sutta - The Cat 20.11: Singalaka Sutta - The Jackal 20.12: Singalaka II Sutta - The Jackal II Bhikkhu-samyutta - Monks 21.2 Upatissa Sutta - About Upatissa (Sariputta) 21.8 Nando Sutta - Nanda 21.10 Theranama Sutta - Monk by the Name of Elder (On Solitude) 3. Khandha-Vagga - The Section on the Aggregates This volume deals with the various aspects of the five aggregates and miscellaneous subjects including concentration, together with some false views. This section is classified into 13 samyuttas. Khandha-samyutta - The Clinging-Aggregates Radha-samyutta - Ven. Radha Ditthi-samyutta - Views Okkantika-samyutta - Entering 25.1 Cakkhu Sutta - The Eye 25.2 Rupa Sutta - Forms 25.3 Vinnana Sutta - Consciousness 25.4 Phassa Sutta - Contact 25.5 Vedana Sutta - Feeling 25.6 Sanna Sutta - Perception 25.7 Cetana Sutta - Intention 25.8 Tanha Sutta - Craving 25.9 Dhatu Sutta - Properties 25.10 Khandha Sutta - Aggregates Uppada-samyutta Kilesa-samyutta Sariputta-samyutta Naga-samyutta Supanna-samyutta Gandhabbakaya-samyutta Valahaka-samyutta Vacchagotta-samyutta Samadhi-samyutta 4. Salayatana-Vagga. Almost half of this volume deals with the six sense-bases in accordance with the Three Characteristics. The rest deals with the five precepts, ways of practice leading to the unconditioned, extremist views, etc. This section is classified into 10 samyuttas. Salayatana-samyutta Vedana-samyutta Matugama-samyutta Jambhukhadaka-samyutta Samandaka-samyutta Moggallana-samyutta Citta-samyutta Gamani-samyutta Asankhata-samyutta Avyakata-samyutta 5. Maha-Vagga. This volume covers the 37 virtues partaking of enlightenment, which are rearranged, starting with the Noble Eightfold Path (including other virtues prior to the Path) the seven enlightenment factors, the four based of mindfulness, the five controlling faculties, the four right efforts, the five powers, the four paths of accomplishment, including other related topics, e.g. the five hindrances, the ten fetters, the Four Noble Truths, the absorptions, along with the attributes of Stream Entrants and the meritorious consequences of the fruition of Stream Entry. This section is classified into 12 samyuttas. Magga-samyutta Bojjhanga-samyutta Satipatthana-samyutta Indriya-samyutta Sammappadhana-samyutta Bala-samyutta Iddhipada-samyutta Anuruddha-samyutta Jhana-samyutta Anapana-samyutta Sotapatti-samyutta Sacca-samyutta Samyukta Agama Parallel to the Samyutta Nikaya in Pali is the Samyukta Agama of the Sarvastivada school, preserved in the Chinese Buddhist Canon. This was translated from Sanskrit into Chinese by Gunabhadra in 435-445 CE. It contains approximately 1362 discourses, most of which have close counterparts in the Pali canon. SA 232 SA 236 SA 249 SA 262 SA 273 SA 287 SA 293 SA 296 SA 297 SA 299 SA 300 SA 301 SA 335